


Atlas Corp Infaunt

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: May Batch 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Progression, Aunt TF, Diapers, Soiling, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Atlas decides to make a new employee a guinea pig for one of his latest products, aging her up into a lovely aunt for him to exploit.
Series: May Batch 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875787
Kudos: 3





	Atlas Corp Infaunt

**Author's Note:**

> For Maddy.

“You know, when I asked them to find me a musician that’s ahead of the game, I didn’t imagine they’d take that statement literally.”

Three people were currently seen in the Atlas Corp penthouse belonging to a certain young lad with way too much time on his hands. The first and most important was the youthful boy himself, Atlas Grimwald, who was currently shuffling through a set of papers that looked far more important than they no doubt actually were.

Another one of those people was the musician in question, a dullahan whose head was currently resting on the desk belonging to the young man. Her name was Moira, and she had roots dating back to Ireland. For that reason, her accent was more than a little noticable, and the boy would rather not want to listen to it for too long.

“You talk like you ‘aven't ‘eard that one before, kiddo.” Moira remarked as her headless body carefully pushed her along the side of the table, trying to sneak a peek on at the documents he was browsing through. “And whatcha doin’ anyway, weren’tcha supposed to sign me on? What gives?” She asked, the fire emanating from her headless stump turning a little blue as a sign of worry. Whenever she internalized her emotions, the flame usually told the truth.

Atlas cleared his throat as he put the documents facedown, staring into the head’s eyes. “I’m making sure we’ve got the necessary accommodations for a woman of your abilities. I don’t want you to be a liability due to something outside of your control. Trust me, I’ve already got more than enough employees in that bin.”

“Yer the heartless kinda type, huh.” She muttered aloud, and he merely nodded in return, not wanting to argue more than necessary. “So what kinda music did ya want me to make? I’m good with drums, I can sing a mean-” She started, only for the boy to stuff something into her mouth to quiet her down for a second.

A simple snack bar. Nothing suspicious or anything. “You’ll be working with a youth from my marketing department, who answers directly to the head of that department.” He explained, nodding his head towards the last occupant of the penthouse. “Please introduce yourself.”

The last occupant, a young girl with a single drill-shaped ponytail sticking out of the side of her hair, gently bowed down. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Moira. I am Sayaka Kaneko. I hope to be of good use during the production of your music.” She was very courteous and formal in the way she spoke, and her smile was… more trustworthy than Atlas’, that much was certain.

“Ya don’t have to have a stick up yer ass, lass. Just call me Moira.” The headless woman explained with a smile as she looked back at the boss. “Still haven’t told me what you wanted us to make though, just introduced me to a cutie that I need to work with.”

The boy narrowed his eyes down at the head, taking a moment to mockingly ruffle his hand through her hair. “The two of you will produce backing tracks for a couple of products of mine. You may even take time to practice in here, if you want to speed things along. Don’t worry, I can handle a bit of noise, it’s not like I have anything better to do between acquiring new properties.”

Sayaka nodded as she walked closer to the desk, picking up the dullahan’s head very gently. “We should get moving, M… Moria.” She paused, nodding as she corrected herself. The woman she had trained under always told her to respect what people said and take it into account. If they wanted to be friendly, treat them like friends. It was one that took a while to stick, but it was starting to show…

“Yeah yeah, don’t rush! Music, like any real art, takes time to make and passion to bring to the limelight! If you rush, you end up with a bunch of nonsense that can’t be used for anything!” The head shouted as her body followed behind the shorter girl, right over to a set of impressive looking instruments. Yet at the same time, the only instruments that seemed to be available were a keyboard and a set of drums, plus a nice little seat for the head to rest on so she could sing and add backing vocals to the track…

Atlas just smirked as he flipped over the papers he had been sorting, revealing the title of the job he was signing the gal up for. Something a little out of her age league or her expertise…

‘Infaunt’.

The head was carefully placed on the padded seat while her body got comfortable at the drum set, with Sayaka being particularly keen on brushing off Moira’s head to make sure that she was as clean as possible…

“Relax, gal! Ya don’t need to be so spotless, I can handle a little dirt and grime!” The dullahan’s head cried out as she shifted back and forth a little. “Are ya one of those neat freaks? Is that it? Ya can’t handle dust?”

Her drill-tailed companion shook her head as she carefully scratched away at a spot on her face that seemed a little loose. “I like to make sure everything is as prepared as it can be before I get invested in my music. It’s what I do at home, and why I always show up at work with the exact same clean face.” She explained as she continued scratching, her eyes freezing as she managed to get ahold of what she was looking for.

Once she had a firm grip, it only took a few tugs to pull off a thin layer of artificial skin that she always wore. A sort of face-mask that made her look normal. Once it was removed, it was easy to see why she might want to obscure and hide that stuff away, since her face was now chalk-white with a couple of black stars drawn around her eyes. Makeup that showed she was incredibly dedicated to a certain genre of music, more so than her behavior gave away.

Moira blinked for a few seconds before laughing, pleased with what the gal looked like underneath all that composure. “Alright, gal! Show me what ya got! Let’s blow his ass off with our soul!” She laughed, very pleased with how things were going…

“Before that.” Sayaka said as a helmet slowly descended from the ceiling, landing in her hands. “As part of making sure that everything gets properly recorded, vocals, mannerisms and everything, you should wear this.” The makeup-wearing girl explained, and the dullahan nodded along without struggling. She didn’t even think about questioning the helmet, she just thought it was the kinda thing companies like this did. 

So what if she heard a bit of a buzzing in her ear once it was properly attached, covering up most of her head except for her mouth? It was fine, nothing was gonna happen. Especially with such a cutie by her side.

The drill-tailed girl looked towards her boss, who nodded with a sick smirk on his face, as she put her fingers to the keyboard and jammed them on a certain set of keys, sending a debilitatingly loud noise shocking its way through the older woman’s ears. A specific tone that the boy had developed in house to cause a certain few… effects, to put it mildly.

Moira’s head spun as the connection to her body allowed the powerful sound to traverse into it, causing it to rapidly bloat outward. Not to the point where she’d get fat and oversized, that wasn’t the intent of this kind of note. No, this was a note that had aged like fine wine, the kind that you’d only find on certain old school records, reproduced through the magic of really efficient technological developments.

Thanks to this old school feel of the powerful note, the young lass that was going to drum her heart out was now feeling a bit heavier in all the right spots. Her breasts started sagging, her belly had seen better days as it pushed out and grew plush and pillowy, and her hips looked like they had been rearing at least a couple of kids. Combine that with an intense need to have something swirling around in her hand growing in her head, and it wasn’t hard to understand what aesthetic was being forced upon her.

Sayaka carefully removed the helmet on top of her ‘companion’s head as the sound continued to bounce around inside of her, with a couple of those bounces clearly visible on her head as all of that hair started pushing upward, strands curling around themselves until they reached the size and fluff of something more appropriate for her age. Namely, a beehive. The proper hairstyle for aunts.

Which was exactly what Moira was becoming, her head filling with aged thoughts as her face got a little wrinkly in all the important parts. Mostly around the edges of her smile because she had clearly smiled much more ‘over the years’, as well as below her eyes to show that she needed a good amount of rest every day…

Speaking of aging, there was a certain element that was unavoidable with age, and that was one’s bowels growing heavier and harder to control. The poor aging Dullahan was forced to let out a shudder of a gasp as her noise-filled head was unable to stop her body from letting loose. A relieved sigh followed soon after, as her poor panties were filled to the brim with more than enough poop to show that she had lost all sense of continence…

“The Infaunt note seems to have finished the job, Sir.” Sayaka remarked as she carefully picked up the aged woman’s head, while using another arm to lift up her body and gently guide her towards her employer’s desk…

Atlas couldn’t smile wider as the fruits of his labor were sat down in front of him. A noisy, loud and arguably too-rough musician had turned into a dainty, plump and downright delightful looking aunt. Granted, because he was that kinda boy, he had forcibly ruined her bowels to make her a little older than she looked, but that’s fine, she was going to love and depend on him regardless, so she’d always have diapers near.

“Oh dearie me…” The note was losing its effect on her mind, letting the aged woman think for herself once more. “I can’t see a darned thing, where are my glasses?” She asked, squinting with those aged eyes of hers, only for a pair to gently be applied by the drill-tailed girl who had ruined her mind. “Oh, what a lovely little lady you are, thank you so much!”

After getting her eyesight back, the next thing she focused on was that sensation in her bottom. Upon turning her head towards her body laying on the desk, she realized the issue. “Oh me, oh my, I’ve gone and made a mess again. This blasted old body of mine’s no good any longer.”

“Don’t fret, Auntie.” Atlas smiled as he grabbed ahold of the bespectacled aunt’s panties, slowly sliding them off and handing them to the young employee for disposal. “I can handle this little issue of yours without a sweat, just you wait.” He chimed, playing up his charm with a wink.

That little added affectionate gesture was enough to send the aging woman’s heart aflutter, her cheeks flushing red as she watched him diaper her body. She squirmed and felt her pussy growing hot as the padding was weaved through her legs, before being shut at the sides with a bit of tape. In mere moments, she was clean once more… Well, clean enough. They both knew that it wouldn’t matter, she’d need a change soon anyway.

“Thank you, hun. You’ve made your dear auntie so proud. Now I won’t be having an accident again.” Moira chimed in that aged tone of hers, sighing sweetly as her heart throbbed for the young man who had helped her, not realizing she was one of his many victims.

Atlas just continued smiling as he fished a baby bottle full of wine out of his desk’s drawers, offering it to the head. “Perhaps you’d like a drink, Auntie? A toast, to celebrate our little relationship?” He offered, putting that rubber nipple close to her mouth.

Well she couldn’t refuse that, now could she? She let those thick plillowy lips of hers purse open so she could suckle on that teat all day long, slurping it down like she was nothing more than a baby. All while the boy continued to grin, happy that the Infaunt note had worked so well…

“Is that everything you need me for, Sir? Hiro is asking for me.” Sayaka asked, hoping that she could get some well-deserved time off.

Atlas nodded, saying a simple phrase as a reward for the loyal employee. “Good Girl.” Those two words made a shiver run through the drill-tailed girl’s body, arousing her as she made a quick exit leaving the boy alone with the woman he had ruined. Something he was going to enjoy for quite a long time.

To see such an aging lady act like an infant… well, there was no greater delight in the world. Especially when it was his dear ‘Aunt’. His oh-so-beloved Infaunt...


End file.
